


Mary Winchester and the Family Reckoning

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [17]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Disabled Character, Ensemble Cast, Fire, Gen, Happy Ending, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Reckoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Mary Winchester has raised Sam and Dean, and the Special Children. This is how they meet their maker.





	Mary Winchester and the Family Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumquisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumquisum/gifts).



Flames lick up the walls of two adjacent, beautiful homes. The sicko who burns these houses and destroys the lives of every family they touch always likes to destroy something solid and steady along the way.

Mary stands with her feet spread apart, sturdy in her own way, in a hunter’s stance with the baby in her arms. She was the target, and her name is Rosie. She has a flash in her eye that reminds Mary of the night the fire took John, Mary’s abuser, maybe the only good thing to come out of any of this on a long road.

That isn’t exactly true--she’s got the family of kids, the cell. And on either side of her stand Bobby Singer ( _Mary if you ever need anything, and I mean anything_ , well this was that anything) and, somehow, inexplicably, a sheriff, or former sheriff. 

Jody Mills had left the force to open a companion house, like the cabin in the woods in Maine but for the wayward kids in the midwest, the younger ones who Bobby often sent in her direction, sometimes with their families in tow.

Sam and Dean are there too--Sam has come with Dean away from school for a few days, meeting the other older kids--they are all there, even Doug and Jeremy at a safe distance, hooked in mentally to lend fire power. 

They stand as a solid wall, one force against their biggest foe to date. Yellow eyes glinted inside of a devil’s trap and Mary saw them in a face she doesn’t but does recognize.

The civillians stand behind her, and reflexively Rosie’s mother reaches for her and then runs from the sounds of the demon cackling.

“Azazel,” Mary says, a bellow into the firelit darkness. “This is the last time. You’re not even going to burn in hell.”

“I hope you enjoy your family,” Azazel sneers.

“ _We do_.” The words come across the cell from every voice and in unison with the older adult hunters, as quick as thought and without hesitation.

The last house burns to the ground, ash and loneliness the only things that remain of it.

The hunters stand together, shoulders squared, a line of supernatural creatures using their knowledge for good. 

Jeremy lights the next flame from behind them, and his and Doug’s power entwines effortlessly to engulf Azazel in a holy fire he will never escape. His laughter turns to screams.

And it _is_ a family he brought together. And they will never abandon one another. United behind their mother figure, they truly can do anything that can be powered by their minds.

There are many ways to make a family, and it never, ever ends with blood.

But it can end with fire.

And so it does.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. The end of a ten years ago plot bunny that now, finally, has life breathed into it. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter: Imogen Heap: Neglected Space
> 
> Finished 9.9.18, 12:12 PM. :)


End file.
